


No Words Needed

by sweetpeapoppy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/pseuds/sweetpeapoppy
Summary: Mark knows exactly what Fernando needs after another disappointing weekend.





	No Words Needed

He had gone beyond anger now, even disappointment couldn’t cover what he was thinking. Mark slumped down in his seat and rubbed a hand over his face, he knew Fernando would be utterly crushed by what had happened. So close to his first point of the season and it was snatched away from him by the fucking engine giving up on him. Indy hadn’t been so bad as he had been able to have fun, and it was beautiful to watch him dance on track, America had fallen in love with him.

But this was cruel, heartbreakingly cruel.

Mark sighed as he realised that, yet again, he wasn’t there.

A text wouldn’t do, and a phone call would be near impossible to manage with the number of interviews he would be doing. The only saving grace from the day was Fernando’s innate ability to create a positive out of the worst situations, and seeing him get up into the crowds sent the fans wild.

Mark couldn’t get to Canada from Italy in time to pick him up, because despite the smiles, he knew the eyes behind the sunglasses would be a different story. But he could get home and try from there before he had to get out to France, and in times like this Mark understood how long distance relationships could stretch those involved to breaking point.

Packing up the last of his things Mark got himself out of the hotel and heading home, no matter how much he enjoyed commentating, visiting races and meeting people, home was definitely where he heart was.

It was the middle of the night before Fernando was back on home turf, his body and mind was exhausted by the weekend, the travel and the disappointment. He tried his best to temper his criticism of the engine, but the chassis was good, and it wasn’t like anyone could argue with him either.

Even though he told Mark exactly when he would be back home, he wasn’t expecting him to be waiting up, he had been busy all weekend himself. And if he was being honest, he wasn’t up for talking and commiserating, all he was interested in was getting into bed and cuddling up close to his man.

Pulling up to the house, Fernando turned the engine off and quietly locked the car and traipsed into the house, keeping every movement slow to avoid waking Mark up. Like always he headed straight for the kitchen to make a cup of tea to help settle himself before he tried to sleep, and like usual there was an empty mug and with a tea bag already in there.

It made him emotional, to the point where tears were welling up as he boiled the water in the kettle, even though they were pretty much in a long distance relationship, Mark was incredibly thoughtful in the smallest ways. He knew he liked to have a cup of tea if he got back at night, but he figured it out because there was was an extra mug to be washed up, not because he had said. It made Fernando feel very special when he saw it there.

Leaning against the counter he sipped at the hot liquid and began to mentally wind down, boxing up the weekend and putting it away as another disappointing weekend. A wasted opportunity. Especially as the team he had left were leading the championship.

Sebastian had his seat, the seat he had given up and was leading, beating Mercedes. Beating everyone. A bad weekend for him was fourth. The thought caught him out and left him breathless. He couldn’t cry over that, he couldn’t let it get to him, he couldn’t let him beat him.

Mark heard the sobs, and even though Fernando liked to slip into bed quietly, he hated to talk immediately, he liked to be left alone. But there was no way he could leave him in distress. So padding downstairs softly, Mark wandered into the kitchen to see Fernando slumped on the floor with his head into his hands.

Without a word he crouched down beside him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his temple and Fernando fought against the comfort. He was rigid in his arms for a while until Mark began stroking through his hair, pressing kisses into them as he relaxed. Words wouldn’t work now, it had to be action. So he picked him up gently and guided him to their bedroom, keeping things slow and considered, Mark took him upstairs.

Their bedroom was bathed in the softest golden light, it was candlelight that surrounded their bed, and as Mark undressed him, Fernando’s head swam in the intimacy of the moment. Mark stayed so close to him as he unzipped his hoody, brushing his lips against his cheek before he pulled his tee shirt over his head.

Gasping as the care he took to take his jeans off, Fernando wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his cheek to his chest to breath him in. The tickle of his chest hair settled him, he was home, and he had his husband looking after him. Cradled in his arms, Fernando closed his eyes and leant into him.

Allowing Fernando the time he needed, Mark waited for the right moment to move him to their bed.

Fernando took a deep breath as he looked over their bed as Mark had made it into a den. There was a sheet draped over something to cover their bed, and it looked so inviting to climb into and escape. And that was all he wanted to do. Escape and forget.

Leading Fernando inside, he loved the way the little smile played on his lips as he clambered in after him. He did it to give Fernando a chance to escape reality, to escape the loss and unfairness of the year, with the pretend candles flickering outside, the sheet made the light even hazier and made real life feel even further away.

Mark looked like a life raft to cling to in the worst storm, his face was open and kind as he crawled up the bed towards him. And as he felt like he was about to break down he was rescued into Mark’s arms and brought close to his heart, his body immediately open to bringing him to shore. He felt so lost.

Kissing his forehead, Mark got Fernando to rest on his body, his head buried against his chest, their legs tangled together, their fingers entwined. A collective contented sigh and they slowly slipped away into a deep sleep with gentle kisses left on lips.

Waking naturally without an alarm was a rare treat, so getting to do that in Mark’s arms made his heart swell, it made his body warm, it made the hurt subside. He felt so loved under the sheet, it was silly and childish, but exactly what he needed last night. Mark just knew. He knew him so intimately.

Gently turning over Fernando managed it without stirring Mark too much, he took in the beautiful details of his face as he slept, the flecks of silver in his beard, the lines around his eyes, the fan of his eyelashes, his nose that he just had to kiss the tip of.

Mark could feel Fernando moving about in his arms and let him do it without interruption, then the little puffs of breath against his face, the way his lips pressed to his nose, the flutter of his eyes lashes as he snuggled in close again. He never felt more lucky than he did when they woke up together in the morning, it was the exact kind of peace and quiet he craved. Holding him tightly, Mark soaked up the little hum of happiness and smiled to himself.

Being surrounded by Mark was being surrounded by love. It made him hopeful, it made him strong, it made him _him_.


End file.
